


Gratitude

by 4eyeswordsmith



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eyeswordsmith/pseuds/4eyeswordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Frederick Chilton asks for Freddie Lounds assistance in telling his side of the story on his torture at the hands of Abel Gideon and plans on thanking her for saving his life in the process. Fluff, though rating may go up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

“I must admit, Dr. Chilton, I’m surprised you requested me,” said Freddie Lounds, pushing a lock of wild red hair from her face.  “After the incident with Dr. Gideon, I figured I was one of the last people you wanted to see.”  
  
Dr. Frederick Chilton flashed a thin smile.  
  
“Nonsense, Miss Lounds.  If anyone was capable of helping me tell the world of my near death experience it’s you. I give you full rights to tell what happened. I heard you detailed your own account, but I was too heavily medicated at the time to read it myself.”  
  
Freddie smiled in return, propping her elbows on her knees and lacing her gloved fingers together in thought.

“All right. Would you like an interview now or would you prefer I come back later?”  
  
Chilton paused for a moment as though he’d suddenly lost the ability to speak.  He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
  
“How about dinner?” he asked. Lounds blinked in surprise at the question.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“Dinner,” Chilton repeated. “Vegetarian, of course. I was thinking that restaurant on Cathedral Street—”  
  
“Are you asking me out, Dr. Chilton?”  
  
“No,” the administrator replied, standing up to his full height. He shot a half-hearted glare at her as he continued. “It’s merely to express my thanks for saving my life that day. Anyone else would have ran.”  
  
Lounds gave a twitchy smirk.  
  
“That would have been difficult as all three exits were locked. I couldn’t have left even if I wanted to.”  
  
Frederick tilted his head to the side in curiosity at the reporter’s words.  
  
 _“‘Even if you wanted to?’”_  
  
“I witnessed a man get shot in the head during the Gardener case. I’d rather not see anyone else die in front of me.”

She smiled again, genuine this time and put a gloved hand over his.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight.”


End file.
